Agosto negro
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. [Para la actividad "¡Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hak.] Hak viaja al pasado por accidente y allí conoce a Hiryuu y los guerreros dragones originales. ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellos al conocer al auto-proclamado Dragón Oscuro?


Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "¡Juega a tirar bombas con Hak!" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Hak como se merece. Consiste en escribir un long-shot de Hak interaccionando con otros personajes, en mi caso me han tocado Hak, Hiryuu y los dragones originales.

Sin más que decir… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAK!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Agosto negro.**

Prólogo: El Dragón Oscuro.

Gritos de guerra, dolor y desesperación junto con el entrechocar de metales se sucedían, reverberando como una oda a la muerte en sus oídos.

El aire que entraba en sus pulmones estaba emponzoñado por el olor de la putrefacción y la muerte.

La tierra, que antes había sido fértil, ahora solo estaba regado por la sangre de ya incontables vidas perdidas.

El paisaje, que antes había sido pacífico y hermoso, ahora estaba baldío por la continua marcha de soldados y sus monturas.

En resumen… La guerra.

Zeno se esforzó por no demostrar en su rostro el desagrado y repulsión que sentía y apretó los puños para detener el incontrolable temblor de sus manos.

Odiaba esto. No quería estar aquí. Sabía que él no estaba hecho para el campo de batalla y dudaba que nunca lo estuviera.

Pero, por mucho que en el fondo deseara huir y dejar todo esto atrás, no lo haría. Sería un insulto y una traición hacía su Rey, hacía los Dioses Dragones que le habían confiado la protección de su querido hermano, a sus compañeros guerreros dragones que ahora mismo estaban arriesgando su vida en el campo de batalla, y sobre todo a su propia determinación cuando aceptó tomar la sangre de dragón y tomó el título de Ouryuu.

Por eso Zeno se mantuvo firme al lado de Hiryuu, sin apartar la mirada, y alerta ante cualquier amenaza que se acercara.

Él no tenía poderes increíbles ni era un fuerte guerrero, como los otros tres que habían sido elegidos para proteger al Dragón Rojo, se sentía impotente e insignificante en comparación con ellos. Pero su determinación era firme, y si no podía luchar al menos podría servirle de escudo, utilizar su propio cuerpo que supuestamente no podía ser herido para defender a su Rey a cualquier precio.

Incluso para él, que era inexperto en la guerra, era obvio que la batalla se estaba complicando. Sus enemigos les superaban en número por centenares, y aunque habían confiado en compensar la diferencia con los poderes de los guerreros dragones estaban consiguiendo hacerles retroceder.

La fatiga les estaba pasando factura. Ya no se veía tanto a Shuten saltar alto por el cielo, señal de que su energía se estaba agotando porque de otra forma su brutalidad habitual no le habría permitido contenerse. Abi, que se encargaba de la última línea defensiva y se encontraba unos metros al frente de donde estaban Hiryuu y Zeno, era obvio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y estaba cerca de su límite, pronto los efectos secundarios por abusar de su poder le golpearían y quedaría completamente inutilizado. Guen no podía estar mucho mejor en la primera línea de batalla porque hacía tiempo que el pelotón principal no avanzaba, aunque se negaban a retroceder.

Zeno apretó aún más los puños, nuevamente sintiéndose frustrado e impotente al no servir de ayuda, pero sobre todo cada vez más nervioso y preocupado.

Se les agotaba el tiempo. Tenían que hacer algo de inmediato o serían derrotados, tenían que retirarse para reagruparse y cambiar de estrategia, no veía otra solución posible.

Zeno se permitió mirar de reojo a su Rey. Su habitual porte sereno se estaba viendo enturbiado por su obvia preocupación por el devenir de la batalla, sin embargo el fuego de la determinación seguía ardiendo en su mirada con toda su fuerza.

El dragón amarillo frunció el ceño y volvió a centrarse en observar la batalla en curso.

Al parecer retirarse no era una opción, tenían que ganar aquí y ahora. Le gustaría poder ayudar pero… ¿qué podía hacer el débil y torpe Ouryuu para ayudar a su Rey?

Abi se desplomó en el suelo. Había llegado a su límite.

Zeno sintió el impulso de correr a su lado, pero se contuvo y simplemente observó como los soldados que estaban cerca se arremolinaban alrededor del dragón azul y se apresuraban en protegerle.

Sin embargo sus enemigos, como si lo hubieran estado esperando desde el principio, se aprovecharon al instante de su cambio de formación para romper su línea de defensa y cargar hacia el Rey con un potente grito de guerra.

Zeno se tensó e inconscientemente busco las presencias de Guen y Shuten en su mente. Seguramente hubieran percibido el colapso de Abi y podía sentir su ansiedad y que se estaban acercando, pero estaban muy lejos y ni siquiera la pierna del dragón verde le permitiría llegar a tiempo cuando ya tenían al enemigo encima. No podía contar con ellos, Zeno debía proteger a su Rey por su cuenta.

Hiryuu sacó su espada, y cargo contra los enemigos que se acercaban antes de que a Zeno le diera tiempo a reaccionar, obviamente dispuesto a presentar batalla hasta el final y no dejarse abatir tan fácilmente.

—Zeno, quédate detrás de mi —escuchó que le ordenaba el Rey justo antes de chocar su espada contra el primer enemigo y luego hacer un amplio arco con su hoja para disuadir al resto de acercarse demasiado.

Eso no impidió rodearan al Rey y comenzaran a acorralarlo, derrotando al resto de soldados que trataban de defenderle valiéndose de sus números y al parecer envalentonados porque estaban saboreando la victoria.

Las rodillas de Zeno temblaban. Estaba aterrorizado, todo era guerra y muerte a su alrededor. Pero como guerrero dragón tenía una misión que cumplir, la sangre en sus venas ardía y le instaba a proteger a Hiryuu. Por eso, desoyendo la orden directa de su Rey corrió hacia él, logrando esquivar milagrosamente todos los espadazos y flechas perdidas que se cruzaron en su camino, y se posicionó para cubrirle la espalda empuñando la espada que apenas sabía usar con sus manos temblorosas.

Hiryuu le miró por encima del hombro durante un segundo, y pudo sentir su desaprobación y preocupación en su penetrante mirada. Sin embargo ambos sabía que no podía desestimar su ayuda, la situación era crítica y solo restaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas por su supervivencia o este sería el final del recién fundado Reino de Kouka. Fue por eso que ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra y simplemente se quedaron espalda contra espalda centrándose en el enemigo que tenían enfrente.

Zeno apretó el agarre sobre la empuñadura de su espada y, a pesar de que la sentía como un peso extraño entre sus manos, se esforzó por tratar de demostrar la seguridad que no sentía al menos manteniéndose firme en la posición de defensa que Guen le había enseñado para disuadir a los atacantes que les acechaban y observaban.

Sin embargo algo en él debió delatar que no era más que un pobre principiante haciéndose el duro, o simplemente podría haberse corrido la voz de que en realidad Ouryuu era un guerrero dragón solo de nombre y un debilucho, porque los enemigos no dudaron en lanzarse al ataque confiadamente.

Zeno hizo lo que pudo para bloquear o esquivar sus incesantes ataques. Pero su técnica y equilibrio no estuvieron a la altura y pronto dio un traspié que uno de los soldados enemigos aprovechó al instante para mandar la espada de dragón amarillo a volar con un poderoso mandoble.

Zeno trastrabillo y cayó de espaldas al suelo por el golpe, mirando asustado a los enemigos que se arremolinaban en frente y sus espadas cargando contra él sin piedad.

—¡Zeno! —escuchó a su Rey llamarle alterado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el dragón amarillo estaba a punto de ser apuñalado, iba a morir…

Justo en ese momento una gran lanza irrumpió justo en frente de sus narices bloqueando la espada que se dirigía hacia él con un potente golpe y luego trazó un amplio arco a su alrededor mandando a volar a todos los enemigos que se encontraban en un radio de 2 metros.

Zeno parpadeó repetidamente, impactado por haberse librado milagrosamente de las garras de la muerte. Sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente de la impresión, limitándose a suspirar pesadamente por el alivio y luego miró por encima del hombro buscando a su salvador, creyendo que se trataría de Shuten al haber utilizado una lanza de arma, pero no fue así.

Justo a su espalda se encontraba un desconocido alto y corpulento, un hombre joven con el pelo corto y moreno y rasgos afilados. Su porte confiado y la técnica que acababa de demostrar derribando a todos esos enemigos a la vez indicaban que se trataba de un guerrero fuerte curtido en batallas. Sus penetrantes ojos azules eran los de un depredador mientras intimidaba al resto de enemigos que aún les rodeaban disuadiéndoles de acercarse, pero cuando bajo la mirada hacia el dragón amarillo mostraban preocupación, y si Zeno no hubiera estado seguro de que no le conocía de nada hasta había jurado que con sincero cariño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el desconocido amablemente, a la vez que le ofrecía su mano libre.

Zeno se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando no dudó en tomar la mano que el extraño le ofrecía y dejó que le ayudara a levantarse. Pero aún así no dejó de examinarle exhaustivamente con la mirada.

Ese hombre le había ayudado y parecía estar de su parte, no percibía malicia ni engaños en sus acciones. Sin embargo no llevaba ningún uniforme ni emblema que le identificara como soldado de Kouka, en realidad se podría decir que sus ropajes le parecían hechos con una tela y corte extraños, y tampoco había visto nunca una lanza como la suya. Tal vez era de alguna tribu o tierra extranjera…

—¿Quién eres? —no pudo contenerse en preguntarle el dragón amarillo.

El desconocido arqueó una ceja, como si estuviera extrañado por su pregunta, pero al instante siguiente la realización apareció en su rostro, para luego mutar seguidamente en vacilación e incluso ligero arrepentimiento mientras apartaba la mirada y murmuraba algo para sí mismo que en medio del fragor de la batalla Zeno no alcanzó a escuchar.

Sin embargo cuando el hombre volvió a girarse hacia Zeno su mirada era de determinación, e incluso juraría que con un pequeño toque de diversión, como si se estuviera riendo internamente de un chiste privado.

—Soy el dragón oscuro —declaró finalmente el hombre, señalándose a sí mismo con porte orgulloso y confiado.

Zeno solo acertó a parpadear repetidamente y entreabrir su boca desconcertado, para luego ser testigo de cómo los enemigos volvían a atacar y el extraño hombre retomaba la batalla como si nada derribándoles sin problemas con su lanza como si se trataran de simples moscones.

—Salgamos de aquí. Hay que proteger a Hiryuu, ¿no? —inquirió el extraño, mirándole un instante por encima del hombro a la vez de que le hacía claro gesto indicándole que le siguiera, para luego comenzar a abrirse paso entre la multitud de soldados enemigos sirviéndose de su lanza con gran pericia.

La mente del dragón amarillo estaba en blanco. Pero no podía negar que la prioridad era regresar al lado de Hiryuu, así que se limitó a seguirle dejando que le protegiera sin mediar palabra.

Al final su confusa mente solo acertó a hacerse una pregunta…

¿Desde cuándo había un dragón oscuro?

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí os dejo el prólogo de mi aporte para la actividad "¡Juega a tirar bombas con Hak!". Si queréis saber cómo ha terminado Hak en la época de Hiryuu y los dragones originales tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo.

Aunque este prólogo haya estado relatado desde la perspectiva de Zeno (porque los que me conozcáis sabéis que Zeno me encanta y no podía resistirme a poner su reacción a la triunfal aparición del dragón oscuro XD), el resto del fanfic estará desde la perspectiva de Hak, o al menos la mayor parte.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
